


Supergirls Coven

by KinkyLuthor



Category: AHS - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Canon lesbians, F/F, LGBTQ Character, SuperCorp, Witches, anerican horror story, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: This is based off of American horror story's seasons : Coven but with the SuperGirl characters / cast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or ideas or just rant about ahs or supergirl

Lena Luthor was a young woman who had given up on going to a university and had settled for online classes in order to keep her mother company. Her mom , Lillian was a part of a group of people who liked to keep things secret. who liked to keep themselves a secret. Sadly Lillian wasn't one for being silent in the face of .... well anything. Lena's mom was a witch. A full blown witch with powers and everything. In fact she was the most powerful witch , the supreme. Lena hadn't been blessed with those subtle powers. She was what everyone called normal in this house that was once full of witches that now only held a mere few.

"Are you excited for the fresh meat?" Maggie punched Lena's arm playfully.

Maggie Sawyer was an unusual witch and she got into trouble a lot. She had no boundaries and was always looking for the next party to go to so she could chug all of their beer and have Lena drag her home.

"Why do you call them that?" Lena says poking at her plate of eggs. 

"Because..... it's gonna be a shit ton of fun to make fun of these new babies" Maggie chuckles and returns her attention back to her plate.

Lena always hated to see the new comers because that was just another person who could do what she couldn't. 

"Hey" Alex leans over and places her hand on Lena's shoulder "it's okay. You don't need to have powers to be important" 

Lena smiles softly. Alex danvers was the nicest person in the house besides James who was known to be apart of the voodoo clan but still decided to remain with us. And Winn who was shy and stayed to himself. 

"Thanks Alex I really apprecia-"

Lena is cut off quickly when her mom walks into the room. It's as if the walls even stop to stare at her. The room is completely silent and with every foot step the room echoed loudly.

"I hear we have a new comer today?" 

She stated it like a question but the girls and boys knew not to comment or try to answer it. She was messing with them , she was trying to give herself a reason to retaliate And do something mean. 

"Well" she turned to face her daughter "Lena?"

Lena coughed and cleared her throat. 

"Yes a new girl is coming ..... her name is Kara" 

"What are her powers?"

"Well mom I'm no-"

Lillian cuts her off. "Don't call me that"

"Right" Lena feels like her throats is closing up but she continues to speak anyway "well Lillian she's been knowing to have a few powers , some that many of these guys have and some that they do not"

Lillian seems displeased with this response. She clearly wanted for this new comer to be weak and have very little powers. She wasn't the type of person that was into the whole new people thing regardless of if they have powers or not. 

"Well you handle that" Lillian turns to leave the room

The room is silent until everyone is positive that she has left the house.

"So whose up to prank the new girl?" Maggie has a smirk on her face and is pushing her chair from the table 

*************************************

The new girl was shy and intoxicatingly beautiful. Lena caught herself staring at the young woman countless times as they all peered down from the staircase and watched her wonder around below calling out to see if anyone was in the house.  
Maggie had decided that it would be funny to scare her as they had scared everyone else in the house.

"Luthor are you okay?" Winn taps at her shoulder and gives her and enduring smile. 

"Oh I'm fine... I just I don't want to scare the new girl" 

Maggie over hears Lena being a softie and she groans almost loudly enough for the shy scared girl below to hear.

"Lena.... it'll be fun" Maggie reassures her never looking away from the young woman below. 

Lena is sick of being scary and following behind their every move simply because she doesn't possess the powers that they do. 

"No. No pranks. Let's be nice to this girl! Let's greet her like a family okay!" Lena stands up and brushes the dust off her pants.

She made a mental note to clean the stairs off and then looked at Alex to see if she would agree with her despite what her girlfriend Maggie had said.

Alex gives Lena a sheepish smile. "I agree with Lena Maggie , let's be nice to the girl" 

Maggie groans yet again but doesn't argue. Lena walks down the stairs and calls out to the girl.

"Hey! I'm Lena" she gestures towards the others "this is james , Winn , Alex , and Maggie" 

"I'm Kara" the shy girl holds her hand out for Lena to shake it and then quickly pulls back remembering that this wasn't like being back at home and she wasn't sure how everyone was with the whole touching aspect.

"Does everyone have powers here?" Kara was intrigued and wanted to know the just of things.

Maggie sighs and Winn coughs a bit. Lena looks down not wanting to respond to this simple question.

"Everyone but Lena" Alex says softly "but she is an amazing person and makes other things that we need. We wouldn't be a good set of witches with out her"

Kara nods suddenly realizing that the topic of magic was a tricky and hard one for Lena. The young woman made a mental note not to make Lena feel bad for not having powers. 

"Well where do I sleep?"

Lena coughs and pulls her self out of her momentary sadness. 

"I'll take you to your room. Follow me "


End file.
